The Steel Avenger
The Steel Avenger (sometimes written as Steel Avenger) was a heavyweight robot, driven by Team Steel Avenger, formerly known as The Pneumatic Fanatics. The robot competed in Series 1 and 2 of Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles. Robot History Series 1 The Steel Avenger fought against Dantomkia, King B Remix and X-Terminator. As X-Terminator got back onto its feet, it decided to axe Dantomkia causing some minor damage as Steel Avenger tackled King B Remix only for all three robots to start attack Dantomkia. Under pressure, Dantomkia flips Steel Avenger over but it soon self rights and begins to fight King B Remix. As the battle progresses, Dantomkia flips X-Terminator over but is attacked by both King B and Steel Avenger who is flipped as a result. X-Terminator assaults Dantomkia, hitting it with the axe before attacking King B with the axe. Dantomkia is attacked by all fronts and responds by flipping X-Terminator over again, before flipping King B and holding Steel Avenger with the flipper. King B gets revenge by ramming Dantomkia to the arena side wall, while Steel Avenger hammers a very weak X-Terminator only for the two robots to be hit by a washing machine from the drop zone, which was the final blow for X-Terminator. In efforts to escape, Dantomkia presses the pit release but in shunted by King B. With Steel Avenger hammering away, Dantomkia flips once again, grabbing King B by accident and proceeding to push King B towards the pit, only for it to run away. King B then came back onto the attack only to be flipped right into the pit. In its first Head to Head it fought Dantomkia again. The Steel Avenger got the first hit in but was almost immediately flipped up and over again by Dantomkia as a response. Dantomkia then drives Steel Avenger over and towards the side wall where it pins them for a while. Steel Avenger struggles to self right and is almost counted out before it could self right properly, this prompted Dantomkia to throw The Steel Avenger with its flipper. Once more pinning Steel Avenger, Dantomkia drove towards the corner and flipped, but failed to get The Steel Avenger out, instead giving it a chance to escape, only to be flipped over a few times more. The Steel Avenger escapes and runs circles around Dantomkia, before darting into the pit release. Dantomkia ruthlessly follows and flips Steel Avenger over a few more times. The Steel Avenger then got some form of revenge by hammering Dantomkia's shell and pressurizing it by the pit release. They both broke free, with neither attacking one another, rather just circling one another until Dantomkia manages to finally get another flip in. Steel Avenger struggles to self right as Dantomkia shunts it around the arena before leaving it by the side wall to be counted out. Next it fought Cherub. Upon impact Cherub almost toppled The Steel Avenger, this benefits Cherub as it then attacks from the side and begins to push The Steel Avenger away. The Steel Avenger gets away twice and charges towards the pit release only for Cherub to ram it and lift it on top of Cherub. Steel Avenger breaks free and uses its axe to rain hammer blows on the top of Cherub who had gotten itself stuck on the pit release button. Even after Cherub gets away, Steel Avenger continues its pursuit to destroy Cherub with the powerful axe, but Cherub manages to turn and attack Steel Avenger with the forks. The Steel Avenger attempts to lure Cherub towards the pit but instead is attacked by Cherub who begins to lift Steel Avenger up. Cherub gets the upper hand and lifts Steel Avenger up and over, near the pit, but The Steel Avenger self rights and begins to fight back only to be trapped by the grips of Cherub's forks. Steel Avenger gets its axe back into play, hitting Cherub multiple times but once again Cherub lifts Steel Avenger and almost pits it. The Steel Avenger manages to slide off of Cherub only to start reversing slowly but surely pushing Cherub into the pit. The third and final Head to head was against TR2. TR2 rapidly flips Steel Avenger over before violently chucking it over a second time. TR2 attempts a third flip but chucks itself over instead with Steel Avenger hitting the vulnerable bottom but luckily for TR2 it self rights before any major damage could take place. TR2 manages to get two more flips in while taking many axe blows from the axe. TR2 readys a charge on The Steel Avenger, flipping it from the side before flipping it from the front, chucking it out. Series 2 Returning in Series 2, The Steel Avenger fought the runners up Big Nipper and newcomers Flea and Lightning. Flea rushed in and attacked The Steel Avenger, who in turn axed it with the bladed axe, the axe caused heavy blows and managed to knock off an eyebrow and completely destroy the spinning bar and motor. As Big Nipper was attacked by Lightning, The Steel Avenger rammed Flea into the second seeds and their opponent only for Flea to get away. The three robots all managed to push one another into the opposite side wall, where Big Nipper with the help of Lightning attacked the isolated Flea and with the claw lifter, Big Nipper toppled Flea over and out. Big Nipper rushes and presses the pit release button while being chased by Lightning. Big Nipper gets around the side of Lightning and lifts it upwards while The Steel Avenger smashes down onto the top of the second seeds. Lightning is toppled over and struggles to self right while Big Nipper lifts and tips The Steel Avenger into the pit. Extreme 2 The Steel Avenger fought in the tag team along with Suicidal Tendencies and first fought Tornado and Storm 2. Both rambots target Suicidal Tendencies immediately and cushion it between the two while from behind The Steel Avenger hammers the top of Tornado. Tornado begins to smoke as Storm 2 rams Suicidal Tendencies across the arena and into the side wall while The Steel Avenger continues to cause heavy damage. Tornado shunts The Steel Avenger back but is accidentally knocked aside by Storm 2 who reverses only to be caught by Suicidal Tendencies who crushes down on Storm 2 while The Steel Avenger adds insult by smacking down with the axe. Tornado rams The Steel Avenger out of the way before turning towards Suicidal Tendencies only for The Steel Avenger to come back and knock Tornado out, also losing its axe in the process. Both of Team Runners Up pushed and pinning Storm 2 for the majority of the rest of the fight with brief moments of attack from Storm 2. Despite surviving till the end, Storm 2 still lost the fight as Tornado was knocked out prior. Next they fought Gravity and Brutus. Both Gravity and Brutus attempt to intercept The Steel Avenger with Gravity flipping The Steel Avenger only to be rammed by Brutus immediately after. As Gravity attempts to flip The Steel Avenger again, Brutus rams Gravity accidentally and topples it allowing for Suicidal Tendencies to crush down on the bottom of Gravity and immobilizes it while Brutus rams The Steel Avenger. Eventually, both The Steel Avenger and Suicidal Tendencies gang up on Brutus with The Steel Avenger being the more damaging axing away at it. In a stunning turn of events, Brutus becomes glitched and goes flying twice, with the first time surviving and the second time being thrown completely out. In the final they fought former champions Eruption and Megabyte. The teams split up with Megabyte instantly targeting The Steel Avenger, throwing it upwards by the sheer power of the spinner and Eruption targeting Suicidal Tendencies flipping it over immediately. Eruption throws Suicidal Tendencies over a few times before leaving it on its back, while Megabyte smashes The Steel Avenger into the CPZ and rips away the armour plating as it does. The Steel Avenger self rights and turns to attack Megabyte, axing it as it does but soon Eruption comes to assist Megabyte and flips The Steel Avenger in the air. Eruption then flips Megabyte over as it then proceeds to attack The Steel Avenger some more, eventually knocking it out. Series 3 Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 4 Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with Bladed Axes Category:Robots to have debuted in Series 1 Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Robots thrown out of the arena Category:Robots from Essex Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Extreme Series 2 Competitors Category:Series 3 competitors Category:Robots with Equal amounts of wins and losses